clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tan Divo
|gender = Male |homeworld = Coruscant |rank = Police lieutenant & inspector |affil = Galactic Republic *Coruscant Security Force}} Lieutenant Tanivos Exantor Divo, more commonly referred to as Tan Divo, was an inspector for the Coruscant police during the time of the Clone Wars. He worked in many diffrent types of cases including kidnapping and homicide. Biography Sphere of Influence During the blockade of the planet of Pantora by the Trade Federation, the daughters of N. Papanoida were kidnapped while in their home. Lieutenant Divo was in charge of the investigation of the missing daughters and constantly told the kidnaped girls' father and brother that the situation was under control, though there were no leads. With no help from Divo, the father and son took it upon themselves to save thier daughters/sisters from the kidnappers. Senate Murders Later on in the war, a bill to produce more clone troopers was issued to the senate. Among the opposing senators were Padmé Amidala, Onaconda Farr, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Lolo Purs. While the senators were in their office, celebrating, Senator Burtoni came in and accused them of being Separatists. She was forced to leave by Senator Farr who moments later, stopped breathing and collapsed on the ground. After Farr's funeral, The deligates from the opposition of the bill were brought to Palpatine's office where Lieutenant Tan Divo was. He tells them that Farr was murdered via poison. He wants to know who Farr's enemies were, although all of the senators told him that even Farr's enemies respected him. Amidala and Organa, deciding that Divo wasn't doing everything in his power to catch the killer, started an investigation of their own and found out from the two senators pushing the bill for more clones, Halle Burtoni and Mee Deechi, knew about a meeting that Farr had at the docks, the two go there immediatly where they are almost killed. Lieutenant Divo shows up to question the two senators but is forced to go after them when they believe that Deechi sent them to the docks to kill them. Divo, Amidala, and Organa enter Deechi's office only to find a knife in his chest. Divo believes the killer is targeting the leaders of the bill and intends on protecting them. Lolo leaves the office they are in and Divo finds out from Amidala that Burtoni knew about the meeting at the docks. Divo leaves to interrogate Burtoni, only to discover she had left her office. Divo returns to the office where the senators are as Lolo Purs bursts through the doors, claiming Burtoni had tried to kill her in the East Wing corridor. Divo and his police droids go off to arrest Burtoni. Burtoni is found and Divo interrogates her in front of Amidala, Organa, Mothma, Purs, Palpatine, Orn Free Taa, and Mas Amedda. Burtoni endures Divo's claims that she had murdered Farr and Deechi and attacked Lolo. She pleads that she wasn't the killer and that there was no proof. Divo reveals a full forensic report he had on Farr which he had ordered as soon as he had died and found that the poison in Farr's bloodstream only effects Rodians and was made by Kaminoans. Burtoni still pleads that she is innocent but Divo orders his police droids to take her into custody. Amidala realizes that Lolo would have died since the poison was in their drinks and Lolo hadn't drank anything. Lolo takes Amidala prisoner to escape the senate but Divo secretly activates several of his droids outside to cut off Purs. Purs is arrested by Divo, saving Burtoni from being arrested falsely and bringing an end to the senate killings. Personality and traits A rule-following, by the books kind of inspector, Tan Divo believed that rules were the one thing that kept away chaos. He also didn't like the idea of Amidala and Organa working on their own investigation since he believed it would alert the killer and make his job harder. Although brilliant in deduction, Divo tended to look only at the means, motives, and opportunity and not at the whole picture, almost resulting in him wrongly arresting Halle Burtoni. He was very full of himself, and considered himself to be the only individual able to lead his investigations, refusing axterior help. Trivia *Tan Divo's full name, Tanivos Exantor Divo, was revealed in the 2018 reference book, Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious. *In both of his television appearances, Divo is never the one to figure out who the criminal(s) is. In Sphere of Influence, N. Papanoida, Ion Papanoida, Ahsoka Tano, and Riyo Chuchi were the four who saved the Papanoida daughters. In Senate Murders, Padme Amidala is the one to realize that Lolo Purs was the true culprit behind the two senate homicides. *Tan Divo was first introduced in the Season two of the Clone Wars television series in episode fifteen which aired on March 13th. Later that year in season three, Divo made another appearance in the episode Sphere of Influence. In both episodes, Lieutenant Divo was voiced by actor Tom Kenny. Appearances *Sphere of Influence *Senate Murders Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inspector Category:Republic Coruscanti